The Platonic Permutation
"The Platonic Permutation" is the ninth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, November 19, 2015. Summary It's Thanksgiving. Sheldon and Amy go on a lunch date to the aquarium as friends. Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily help out at a soup kitchen. Leonard and Penny make their first Thanksgiving dinner as a married couple. After accidentally revealing that he read Penny's journal, Leonard wears the lingerie he got her as way of apologizing! Extended Plot While having dinner Sheldon asks if anyone wants to go with him to the aquarium and have a Thanksgiving buffet. Silence. Leonard and Penny are having their first turkey day feast together. Bernie and Raj are going to serve food to the homeless. Howard lies that he is going too and then gets roped into going. Sheldon contacts Amy who would like to go with him. She would and doesn't think that it would be awkward. Talking about their feast Penny needs to look up the recipes on Leonard's IPad. The password is his birthday, but it doesn't work. Penny doesn't know it. Amy and Sheldon are driving to the aquarium. He has a list of questions to catch up with her. Any pets? Any vacations? Any dates? Any coitus? When are they going to get there? Amy brought him Cheerios to munch on. Regular and honey nut. Amy asks him how he has been and he replies: good. She wants him to be happy and he says that he believes her. The guys are washing dishes at the homeless shelter. Howard wants to be serving food. While making dinner Penny is testing Leonard on her since he claims to know everything about her. He mentions that she didn't like the orange lingerie he got her for Valentine's Day. That was only written in her journal which he obviously read. Leonard tries to deny it and ends up reading her some of his journal. Mostly romantic entries, but he also said that he can't wait for the new Star Wars movie. Howard is washing dishes and claims that it's not so bad until he is told he has five hours to go. Raj tells him to treat it like meditating and then everybody leaves him to go serve food. Amy enjoys his company and says that she misses it. Sheldon thinks that she means the game. At the aquarium Sheldon is unhappy with the buffet because he didn't get a pilgrim hat like the children did. Sheldon then tries to play a fish naming game with Amy. She says that she misses this, and Sheldon thinks that she means the game. Howard gets to meet Elon Musk, a man who is one of Howard's heroes, and the talk about things including his astronaut job. Parting he says that he will call if he has another job for him. Penny pulls the turkey out of the oven and asks Leonard if he thinks it is done. Leonard comes out wearing Penny's carrot colored lingerie because he had read his wife's journal. He plans to put his picture on Facebook; however, Penny doesn't even want to see him in it. Leonard starts to dance around Penny and then gets caught by Howardette and Remily. Finally Sheldon is talking to Amy on the phone. She had a really nice time. She wonders if she can be his girlfriend again. Sheldon thought that she just wanted them to be friends. He adds: "I excel at many things, but getting over you (or being your boyfriend) is not one of them. I think we should just be friends." Reported provided by MJistheBOMB. Thanks. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Sheldon and Amy reestablishing their platonic relationship. *Taping date: October 27, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Thursday, November 19, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Laura Spencer will reprise her role as Emily Sweeney. *Sheldon and Amy become friends again; Amy wants to be his girlfriend, but Sheldon declines, saying he found it too hard getting over her. *Sheldon asks Amy twice during their journey to the aquarium if she has slept with anyone else - it's clear he wants to be the only man who gets to be intimate with her, even though he's not ready to get back together right now. *At the soup kitchen soup kitchen, Howard meets his hero, [Tesla and SpaceX CEO, Elon Musk. *Penny can't remember Leonard's birthday yet she threw a party for him on his birthday in "The Peanut Reaction" (S1E16) eight years ago. Quotes Sheldon: "I excel at many things, but getting over you isn't one of them. It's best we stay friends." or "I excel at many things, but being your boyfriend isn't one of them. It's best we stay friends." Gallery Laura23.jpg LauraChair2.png Thkg1.jpg Orange23.png Plat12.jpg Plat11.jpg Plat10.jpg Plat9.jpg Plat8.jpg Plat7.jpg Plat6.jpg Plat5.jpg Plat4.jpg Plat3.jpg Plat2.jpg Plat1.jpg Category:Leonard Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Raj Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Lenny Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Aquarium Category:Thanksgiving Category:Holidays and Celebrations Category:Food and drink Category:Shamy Separated Category:Animals Category:Zoo